vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Nagai
Summary Kei Nagai (永井 圭, Nagai Kei) is an Ajin and the main protagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-B Name: Kei Nagai Origin: Ajin Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Ajin Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 3), Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Mid), Can cause paralysis with his voice, Can create IBMs, Self-Sustenance (Type 2) | Invisible to non-Ajin, Intangibility, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Wall level (IBM possess strength far beyond humans and can easily cut down trees with their claws) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman (IBM are far above regular human physical abilities) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class ' 'Durability: Human level | At least Wall level, regeneration makes it hard to kill Stamina: Average | Very High, possibly Limitless Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He can only use his IBM for about 30 minutes, rain interferes with his control over his IBM though it usually doesn't listen to him anyway. Can only use IBM at most 9 times in a day. Sedatives are effective against Demi-humans, as they will sleep for a while and make it easier to get caught by their opponents. Demi-humans only begin to recover after dying (for "resetting") otherwise their injuries will not heal immediately and will only recover at a natural rate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality – Like all Ajin. Kei is completely immortal, he is unable to die under any circumstances such as being completely crushed, decapitated, or even due to malnutrition. Paralysis Scream – When Kei screams he can paralyze the people around him, its been stated to have less of an effect if the person is unaware the user is an Ajin Black Ghost (IBM) – Like all Ajin, Kei can release a "Black Ghost" which does not require his physical body to move. Kei has been able to unconsciously release his ghost at a very young age, even before his first experience of death. However, years of lack of association between him and his ghost has lead to it being extremely disobedient and self-propelled, acting independently with a mind of its own. As stated by Ikuya, Kei holds an abnormal amount of IBM in his system, making it extremely concentrated when it is released, it is even capable of fogging the sight of an Ajin. Kei's IBM when manifested into solid form, unlike ghosts of other Ajin, is considerably plain without any distinct deformity. It is known that he can summon multiple ghosts and can hold out for as long as 30 minutes. He has stated that "on a good day" he can summon nine ghosts but normally five, a result of his high IBM concentration. Key: Base | IBM Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ajin Category:Male Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sound Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9